


Las reglas de las aventuras de Hajime y Tooru

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Iwaizumi y Tooru Oikawa, el dúo de armador y atacante, amigos de la infancia, compañeros de colegio, amantes de las aventuras y los retos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las reglas de las aventuras de Hajime y Tooru

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Todo se movió (y es mejor quedarse quieto)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507026) by [zehn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn). 



Tooru Oikawa tiene cinco años y todo un mundo por recorrer. Una vez está libre de la mirada vigilante de su madre, se escabulle por la parte trasera de su casa y se aventura hacia la parte más alejada, sobre la que le han advertido un millón de veces.

Cruza el patio, luego, la calle. Después, pasa entre dos árboles y se adentra en un profundo mar de verde, verde y más verde. No le asusta, porque la familia Oikawa nunca le ha tenido miedo a nada. A medida que avanza, siente el olor del musgo húmedo, el barro y algo más, cuyo nombre no conoce, pero que le hace sentir frío en la nariz y cierto asco. Se dice que no le importa y sigue avanzando, hasta que divisa su objetivo.

Es un estanque poco profundo, con una abundante población de insectos y anfibios. Tooru la explora por un rato, ubicando la posición de cada animal a medida que pasan los segundos: una pequeña rana sobre una roca, un sapo gordo y feo a la orilla, varios peces pequeños paseándose por el agua.

Deja el frasco de vidrio que traía consigo en su bolsillo, y camina sigilosamente alrededor del estanque, esperando a que alguno de los anfibios esté lo suficientemente distraído como para atraparlo. Tooru nunca ha intentado atrapar una rana, pero parece fácil. Hasta que cae al estanque durante su cuarto intento.

Se supone que no es profundo, sin embargo, siente que el agua se lo va a tragar, hay algo que está intentando llevárselo hasta lo más hondo y Tooru piensa que quizá, es la rana queriendo vengarse de él o alguna maldición que su hermana le ha lanzado al enterarse de su plan.

Y cree firmemente en el plan malvado de los anfibios, hasta que algo lo hala con brusquedad por el cuello de la camisa y lo tira a un lado. Tooru tose y después de recuperarse, mira a su salvador.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con voz débil.  
—¿Por qué te estabas sacudiendo así? Parecías un pescado.

Tooru evita sentirse ofendido y le cuenta que quería atrapar una rana. Su acompañante asiente y se queda absolutamente quieto por unos segundos, la mirada fija en el estanque. Tooru se fija en sus pantalones cortos, llenos de suciedad y con algo que parece plantas rebosando de los bolsillos, una camiseta de un color oscuro y sus brazos descubiertos, igual de sucios que su pantalón.

El chico se acerca a la orilla y Tooru lo ve moverse a la velocidad de un rayo. Parpadea y lo ve al frente suyo, sosteniendo una rana verde entre sus manos. Tooru se acerca a mirarla y el chico abre las manos, sólo un poco. La rana salta directo a la cabeza de Tooru.

Tooru salta, grita y llora. Su compañero se desternilla de risa.

_Regla #1: No se menciona la rana que le saltó en la cabeza a Tooru._

. . . .

A las diez de la noche, Tooru no tiene sueño. Es extraño, porque siempre cae dormido tan pronto su mamá cierra la puerta de su habitación. Sin embargo, esta vez, apenas el pequeño haz de luz que entraba a la habitación desapareció, los ojos de Tooru volvieron a abrirse y estuvo mirando al techo durante un largo rato.

Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, se levanta y pasea un rato por la habitación. Considera la idea de jugar un rato, pero el ruido despertaría a sus padres y no quiere causar problemas. Decide asomarse a la ventana, para pasar el rato.

Las luces de casi todas las casas están apagadas, las únicas que aún tienen luz son las de los estudiantes que pasan la noche haciendo sus deberes o repasando para los exámenes. Aunque Tooru es un buen estudiante y su profesora lo felicita todos los días, el chico no sabe si podrá resistir noches sin dormir, tratando de memorizar todos los temas que ha visto a lo largo del período estudiantil.

Otra luz llama su atención. Tooru deja de pensar en los estudiantes trasnochando y desvía su mirada hacia el punto luminoso que da vueltas en el cielo. Descarta la idea de que sea una estrella y sigue el movimiento durante un minuto. La luz da vueltas en círculo, luego describe una línea recta acercándose a él. Tooru se tensiona y se prepara para apartarse del camino, en caso de que el objeto se estrelle contra su casa, pero éste se detiene a mitad de camino y vuelve a describir círculos.

Tooru piensa que debería buscar los binoculares, pero no quiere apartar la vista del objeto. Entrecierra los ojos, esforzándolos a enfocarse más en la luz danzante. Al fin, logra distinguir una curvatura, lo que supone que es una cabina y varias luces de colores a su alrededor. Tooru quiere acercarse más, llamar a los ocupantes de la nave y pedirles que se acerquen, que le permitan conocerlos. Abre la ventana con este objetivo y la nave desaparece.

—¡De verdad, Hajime! —le dice a su amigo al día siguiente—. Era así de grande —agrega, haciendo un círculo con sus brazos, lo más ancho posible.  
—Imposible —le responde éste.  
—¿Por qué no me crees?  
—¿Tomaste una foto?  
—No.  
—Entonces, lo soñaste —le dice Hajime y Tooru se cruza de brazos, enojado.  
—Ya verás la próxima vez.

 _Regla #2: La evidencia gráfica de cada avistamiento es_ absolutamente _necesaria._

. . . .

El lanzamiento que hace Oikawa es, como siempre, limpio. Hajime lo golpea y el piso al otro lado de la cancha resuena con el golpe, el eco rebota por las paredes del gimnasio que se ha quedado en silencio frente al movimiento. Tooru sonríe, y en un susurro, lo felicita. Hajime asiente y vuelve a su lugar en la fila. Tooru hace otro lanzamiento y aunque el golpe es fuerte, la expresión que Tooru le dirige al rematador da la impresión de estar poco satisfecha.

A pesar de todo, Tooru le dice que lo ha hecho bien, y continúan la práctica.

Empezaron a jugar voleibol a los nueve o diez años, después de que Tooru sufriera varias decepciones con sus intentos de avistamientos de ovnis. Un día, se adentró en el bosque cerca de su casa, y regresó un par de horas después, despeinado, lleno de barro y suciedad, sus ropas húmedas y con un solo zapato. Sonreía, a pesar de lo desordenado de su apariencia y sostenía un balón de voleibol en sus manos, desinflado y sin color.

Durante los dos meses que duró su castigo, Tooru se sentaba cada tarde a ver partidos de voleibol. Una vez su sanción terminó, llevó su afición a la práctica. Hajime fue con él, más por acompañarlo que por que en realidad le llamara la atención el deporte y allí se había quedado.

Siete años después, Hajime sigue ahí. Pero su continuidad en el voleibol no es porque quiera seguir pegado a Tooru todo el tiempo, no; Hajime ha aprendido a amar el deporte, a querer cada gota de sudor, cada esfuerzo del entrenamiento. La forma en que la palma de su mano arde después de un remate particularmente fuerte se ha vuelto el pan de cada día y él no busca nada diferente.

Tampoco busca nada diferente a Tooru como armador. Desde su posición lo ve concentrado en su labor, los ojos que van del rematador en turno al balón, la forma en que lo golpea en el ángulo justo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y cada golpe es preciso y justo para cada jugador.

Un lanzamiento rápido y cerca de la red para Hanamaki, uno lento para Kunimi y para él, para Hajime, no importaba. El lanzamiento para Hajime podía ser lejos o cerca de la red, rápido o lento, muy alto o muy bajo, no importaba; Hajime siempre lo iba a golpear, siempre y cuando viera en él impresos la seguridad y confianza que Tooru siempre había depositado en él.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Iwa-chan? —le dice Tooru el fin de semana siguiente al partido contra Karasuno—. Si no me hubiera tardado tanto en reaccionar…  
—Y si yo no…  
—Iwa-chan, déjalo —dice Tooru y se deja caer sobre su cama—. Si seguimos así, nunca vamos a terminar —. Hajime suspira, rendido. Está frustrado, eso es obvio y Tooru también. Ninguno de los dos va a ceder en aquello, así que se acuesta al lado de Tooru, con otro suspiro rendido.  
—Está bien —dice en voz baja—. Te juro que no va a volver a pasar.

Tooru sólo sonríe.

_Regla #3: Rematar los lanzamientos que Tooru le envía a Hajime. Siempre._

. . . .

A sus diecinueve años, Hajime descubre que está enamorado. Ha tenido varias experiencias durante sus años de colegio, ha pasado vergüenzas y ha estado orgulloso de sí mismo. Ha creído sentir algo más por alguna persona, sólo para darse cuenta que era un capricho temporal. Nada del otro mundo.

Es como estar flotando, lentamente sobre el cielo azul, viendo como el mundo se mueve desde la distancia y pensar que no, no le gustaría estar allí, porque "estar enamorado" le da una perspectiva diferente. "Estar enamorado" es bueno, la cantidad de sensaciones es novedosa y agradable, así que la deja seguir; poco a poco descubre cosas nuevas de sí mismo y deja que todo fluya, porque es la mejor sensación del mundo, definitivamente.

Hasta que Taro le dice que no, no está enamorado de él. Taro le suelta la información sin tapujos, sin molestarse en prepararlo para lo que le va a decir, ni anunciarle que está a punto de tirarle una bomba encima.

—Tú estás enamorado de Tooru Oikawa —anuncia, mirando a Hajime a los ojos.  
—Estás…  
—¿Loco? Dime que estoy loco cuando no digas su nombre cuando estoy contigo; o cuando te llame a la medianoche y tú no salgas a reunirte con él. Dime que estoy loco cuando no lo menciones cada minuto cuando hablamos. Por favor, vuelve a decirme que estoy loco.

Hajime suspira. Eso no es lo que espera. Ahora entiende porqué ninguna de sus relaciones duró más de seis meses y porqué su relación de un año con Akari fue considerada un récord. Al principio lo había atribuido a su usual preocupación por su amigo, producto de los años de irresponsabilidades y meteduras de pata; ahora…

—Estás enamorado de Tooru Oikawa —repite Taro.  
—Lo siento.  
—No hay de qué disculparse. Supongo que lo vi venir.

Hajime no contesta. Una hora más tarde, se despide de Taro, después de pedirle perdón por enésima vez.

Se propone decirle a Tooru, aunque no sabe cómo. Lo analiza día tras día, casi pasa noches enteras creando escenarios en su cabeza, pensando cómo será la confesión y de qué manera responderá Tooru.

En su cabeza, Tooru siempre le dice que también está enamorado de él, que quiere a Hajime más de lo que se quiere a sí mismo. Después de unos meses, descubren un sentimiento que los entrelaza más allá de los recuerdos de la infancia, las aventuras en el estanque, el sapo en la cabeza de Tooru, avistamientos falsos y pérdidas; descubren un sentimiento más profundo que el espacio que Tooru observa con emoción cada noche, con tantas estrellas como besos ha repartido él por su cuerpo.

Su sonrisa es como el sol, enorme, brillante. Su propio sol, porque Hajime sabe que Tooru tiene una sonrisa sólo para él. Sonríe con los pequeños triunfos y se ilumina completamente con las grandes victorias. Hajime es como la Tierra, es sólido y firme, girando alrededor de él.

Eso es lo que siente. Aunque en realidad, Tooru diría que ambos son como el sol y lo dejaría ahí, para que Hajime lo analizara y finalmente desistiera del intento, pensando que algunas de las cosas que dice Tooru, solo Tooru las entiende.

Cuando se confiesa, Tooru lo mira fijamente, midiendo la verdad de sus palabras, comprendiendo la seriedad del asunto.  _Esto no es ninguna broma, es real_ , parece pensar y Hajime lo ve apretar la mandíbula. Su mirada alegre se suaviza, convirtiéndose en una expresión afligida. Hajime se muerde el labio, evitando apresurarlo, es lo menos importante por ahora, y espera.

El semblante de Tooru no cambia cuando habla:

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan, yo… —empieza, su voz es un susurro, lenta y llena de sinceridad. Hajime nunca ha sabido qué es eso de tener un nudo en la garganta, hasta ahora. Es difícil tragar saliva, respirar e incluso quedarse quieto. Quiere gritar.  
—Iwa-chan, lo siento. No puedo —continúa Tooru—. No puedo corresponderte, no puedo.

Hajime piensa en Keiko, una chica alta de pelo negro. Camina de la mano de Tooru cada tarde, lo sermonea cuando es necesario y la da besos en la nariz cuando hace frío. Piensa en la sonrisa de Tooru cuando la ve, el sol iluminándose más y en Keiko respondiéndole de igual manera. Ella juega básquet, Tooru juega vóley y pasan horas hablando de sus respectivos deportes favoritos.

Hajime piensa en la forma en que Tooru pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Keiko y la atrae hacia él y cómo ellas responde el gesto; las veces que la sorprende con un beso en la mejilla y el día en que ella le soltó un "te amo" mientras cocinaban, y Tooru no había dudado un segundo en responder "yo también".

—No hace falta que sigas diciéndolo.  
—Lo siento, Iwa-chan. No llores, por favor, no llores —. La voz de Tooru suena débil, parece que estuviera a punto de llorar también. Hajime se atreve a mirarlo y efectivamente, tiene los ojos llorosos.  
—No estoy llorando —le dice y se va de allí, tan rápido como puede.

Hajime no está llorando, aún. Cuando llega a su apartamento, no puede evitar las lágrimas.

_Regla #4: Es mejor dejar las lágrimas para más tarde._

. . . .

Tooru no sabe cómo se las ha arreglado Hajime para evitarlo durante el último año y medio. En medio de su nostalgia, le parece que es algo admirable. También le parece que es admirable lo poco que ha insistido él, sin embargo, no encuentra las agallas para hacerlo, sabiendo que el culpable de la tristeza de Hajime es él.

—Ojalá esté bien.  
—Ojalá —. Keiko juguetea un rato con la mano de Tooru, pensativa. Cuando siente un fuerte apretón, Tooru se endereza—. Habla con alguien en Miyagi. Ellos deben saber.  
—No quiero preocupar a sus padres.  
—Tooru, si hubiera pasado algo malo, ellos ya te habrían llamado. Pero puedes llamar a alguien más, a alguien de tu colegio o a otra persona, un amigo o conocido.  
—Tal vez.  
—Hazlo. No pases otro año con incertidumbres, Tooru.

Esa tarde, Tooru toma posesión del teléfono del apartamento de Keiko y marca todos los números que conoce. Solo Kindaichi conserva su antiguo número y gracias a él, consigue los nuevos números de sus otros compañeros y sigue marcando. La cadena de llamadas lo lleva finalmente a Kageyama, que contesta después de que Tooru haya llamado unas cinco veces.

—Está conmigo —le dice.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
—Que está aquí, a mi lado. Me está ayudando a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión.  
—¿En serio, Tobio-chan?  
—Sí —responde Kageyama, con toda seriedad.

Tooru escucha la voz de Hajime al otro lado, suena igual de siempre. Un poco rasposa, grave y seria. Kageyama se disculpa con Tooru y dedica su atención a su acompañante, respondiendo algunas preguntas, Tooru escucha un "Oikawa-san" y el suspiro de Hajime es tan fuerte, que alcanza a escucharlo claramente al otro lado de la línea. Tooru no puede distinguir si es una señal de exasperación, alivio o peor, fastidio.

—¿Tobio-chan? —llama Tooru.  
—¿Sí?  
—Dime algo, ¿está bien? Iwaizumi, ¿está bien? —No se siente bien llamarlo "Iwa-chan", dadas las circunstancias. Dado el silencio de Kageyama y la mirada sorprendida de Keiko, Tooru supone que llamarlo "Iwa-chan" es una de las cosas que se supone no debe cambiar.

—Sí —responde Kageyama, al fin—. Todo bien. Oikawa-san, quizá…  
—No, no quiero hablar con él. Tengo otra pregunta, Tobio-chan.  
—¿Sí?  
—Iwaizumi y tú... —empieza y es incapaz de completar la pregunta. Espera que Kageyama no sea tan despistado como en el pasado y entienda el resto de su frase. Escucha un ruido al otro lado de la línea, y luego una puerta cerrándose.

—Iwaizumi-san está con alguien más. No soy yo. Y tampoco lo conozco.  
—Ya veo. Entonces, está bien —responde Tooru. La siguiente frase sale en un susurro muy bajo—. Gracias, Tobio-chan —. Tooru espera que Kageyama no lo haya entendido.  
—Tengo que colgar, Oikawa-san. Adiós —dice Kageyama y Tooru sabe que escuchó, pero no sabe qué responder o decide pretender que no oyó. Cuelga el teléfono y mira a Keiko.  
—Está bien —le dice. Keiko lo abraza.

Luego, pasa lo inevitable. Los equipos de voleibol de las universidades de Tokio y Tohoku se encuentran en los cuartos de final del campeonato nacional. Tooru se encuentra con el rostro de Hajime al otro lado de la red. Mira luego hacia el público y nota que Keiko se también lo ha visto.

—Iwaizumi… —empieza. Hajime lo mira fijamente y se da la vuelta, se encamina hacia adentro del gimnasio. Tooru corre para alcanzarlo. Lo alcanza después de unos minutos de perseguirlo por los pasillos.

—Iwaizumi —le dice.  
—"Iwaizumi" —repite Hajime—. ¿En serio?  
—Lo siento…  
—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no digas que lo sientes?  
—No, no, déjame hablar. Lo manejé mal, debí… No debí permitir que te fueras, es eso.  
—Lo necesitaba —admite Hajime.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—Claro.  
—¿Podemos… hablar?  
—Ya todo está superado, no hay de qué preocuparse, Oikawa.

De la misma manera en que lo hizo un año y medio atrás, Tooru mide la verdad en las palabras de Hajime. Suspira aliviado al ver que aún lo conoce a la perfección y le dijo la verdad. Lo toma de los hombros y adopta el tono más serio que puede.

—Iwaizumi, quiero que seas feliz —le dice. Hajime abre los ojos como platos y balbucea algo—. Quiero que seas muy, muy, muy feliz porque te lo mereces. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero de verdad te lo mereces. Después de aguantarme por tanto tiempo, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.  
—Eso suena rarísimo viniendo de ti. Debes tener alguna intención oculta.  
—Mi única intención es que seas feliz.  
—Entonces, no te comportes como si hubieras cometido un delito. Y no me llames así, "Iwaizumi". No. Estaba acostumbrado a algo diferente.

—¿Iwa-chan? —intenta Tooru. Las sílabas se deslizan lentamente por su boca y Hajime sonríe levemente. Hay años de historia en el apodo, tardes lluviosas, tardes soleadas, mañanas de entrenamiento y otras de descanso, llamadas a deshoras y mensajes de texto llenos de emoticones. Es un balance, que Tooru extrañaba y que lo hace sentirse completo.  
—Mejor —le dice Hajime y aunque Tooru sabe que no todo está arreglado aún, esto es un comienzo. El inicio de su frase es interrumpido por una voz al final del pasillo.  
—Hajime —le dice—. Ya es hora, vamos.  
—Un momento, Keiji —responde Hajime, luego se dirige a Tooru—. Nos vemos.

Se aleja en un leve trote y al llegar al lado del joven que lo acaba de llamar, coloca una mano en la espalda, le da una suave palmada y suelta una risita. A Tooru le da la impresión que Hajime está en camino de cumplir su deseo, de ser feliz. Se siente aliviado.

"Keiji". El nombre le suena de algo. Tooru vuelve a la cancha y se sienta en el banquillo, observando atentamente las preparaciones del juego. Otro de sus compañeros, el siempre activo Bokuto, se sienta a su lado. Le está diciendo algo a alguien más y en cada palabra que sale de su boca, Tooru siente la intensa electricidad de su energía, que emana de cada uno de sus poros.

Lo oye exclamando un nombre y ve que mueve su mano, en señal de saludo. El movimiento va dirigido hacia el armador del otro equipo, el joven que había llamado a Hajime hacia un rato. "Keiji".

—Oye, Bokuto —. El aludido detiene su saludo para mirarlo—, ¿cómo se llama él?  
—¿Quién? ¿Al que estaba saludando?  
—Sí.  
—Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.  
—Keiji —repite Tooru. Bokuto está a punto de preguntarle algo, pero Tooru le hace una señal, es hora de empezar.

De verdad, espera que Hajime sea feliz.

_Regla #5: Todo mejora. Lento pero seguro._

. . . .

Es curioso, piensa Hajime, como a veces el universo parece desmoronarse hasta sus piezas más pequeñas, pisoteadas y destruidas, resulta imposible creer que algún día todo pueda mejorar. Sin embargo, y he aquí la parte más curiosa, así como el universo se destruye con una facilidad increíble, también puede reconstruirse sencillamente. Es un proceso lento, lentísimo, pero una vez empieza, no le desagrada. La forma en que las piezas se han armado de nuevo, fuertemente ajustadas, es la mejor forma en que su vida puede continuar.

Después de confesarle sus sentimientos a Tooru, no había querido huir. Hajime no es de los que huye, sin embargo, se vio obligado a hacerlo, ya que la simple idea de tener que encararlo de nuevo le provocaba terror. No quería volver a ver su expresión lastimera, ni escuchar sus disculpas. Como si el hecho de que Hajime se hubiera enamorado de él fuese su culpa. Así que tomó el camino fácil, y huyó.

Afortunadamente, estudiaba en una universidad del área de Tohoku y Tooru en una de Tokio, de manera que pudo escudarse en la distancia para dejar de hablarle y evitar cualquier contacto. Todo iba bien e incluso Tooru no lo contactó por un poco más de un año, consciente quizá, de que Hajime necesitaba tiempo para pensar y superar todo el asunto.

Curiosamente, dos meses después de cortar toda comunicación con Tooru, había conocido a Keiji.

La primera vez que lo había visto, Keiji parecía perdido en el campus de la universidad y se había acercado a pedirle algunas direcciones. Amablemente, Hajime le indicó el camino. Luego, una vez empezado el nuevo año de estudio, lo había visto cada vez más, en los pasillos, la cafetería, la biblioteca y el club de vóley.

Keiji era armador. Hajime no sabía si era mala suerte o una simple coincidencia que todos los armadores de los equipos a los que había pertenecido resultaran ser atractivos. Era quizá una maldición, decidió, después de que Keiji sonriera y Hajime se enredara en sus propios pies, para luego estrellarse contra la red. Sus compañeros nunca superarían aquello.

El resto, pasó lentamente, Hajime encontró en Keiji un buen amigo, al principio. Keiji sabía cuándo callar y cuándo hablar, tenía un sentido del humor un poco irónico, lo cual le agradaba.

Para cuando se encontró con Tooru de nuevo, llevaba seis meses saliendo con Keiji y no le sorprendió descubrir que, tal y como se lo había dicho al mismo Keiji alguna vez, cualquier asomo de lo que sentía por Tooru había desaparecido. Todavía quedaban ciertos rastros del dolor y la rabia de aquél día, pero eran simples cicatrices, que desaparecerían con un poco más de tiempo.

Por ahora, lo importante es Keiji. Y Keiji diría que lo importante es Hajime. Así están bien.

Otra de las cosas importantes, es la forma en que el amigo de Keiji parece vibrar en la silla en frente del computador, mientras espera que una página web cargue. En una silla, cerca de él, está Tooru, igual de inquieto, lo único que le impide temblar de la misma manera que Bokuto, son las manos de Keiko sobre sus hombros.

—Akaashi, es demasiado lento.  
—Perdón por no ser fanático de la alta tecnología, Bokuto-san.  
—Iwaizumi, dile algo —le dice Bokuto, cerrando los ojos.  
—¿No tienen ustedes un computador en su casa? —dice Hajime.  
—Claro que sí, pero esto te interesa a ti también.  
—Siempre puedes invitarnos a  _tu_ casa —responde Keiji.

Bokuto resopla y deja caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Hajime no puede evitar sentirse un poquito impaciente, quizá es que se la ha contagiado de los otros dos. Quizá es porque quiere que Keiji se entere lo más rápido posible. Se pregunta si es lo mismo para Tooru e incluso para Bokuto.

—Iwa-chan, yo sé que te gustan las cosas al estilo cavernícola, pero esta computadora es demasiado. No es justo que hayas sometido a Kei-chan a esta tortura por… ¿1 año?  
—Dos años y medio, Oikawa-san —responde Keiji.  
—¡Dos años y medio! —Tooru alza los brazos en el aire, sorprendido—. Kei-chan, perdón por él. Tal vez no lo crie bien.

Keiji está a punto de responder, cuando Bokuto gruñe, molesto. Tooru suspira y pone sus manos sobre las de Keiko, intercambiando algunas palabras en voz baja.

Hajime los observa disimuladamente. Tooru parece feliz, así que él también está feliz, quizá aliviado. Habían recuperado su amistad durante el último año en un proceso que a Hajime le habría parecido imposible dadas las circunstancias en que se habían alejado.

Habían vuelto a ser compañeros de aventuras, aunque a sus veinticuatro años de vida, éstas ya no podían estar centradas en expediciones a estanques, ni largas noches escudriñando el cielo. Ahora, sus aventuras se centran en el mundo entero. En cómo Tooru quiere entrar pisando fuerte a cada escenario, y Hajime quiere ser el centro de atención y que todos sepan su nombre. El suyo y el de Tooru. El dúo de armador y atacante que tiene rendido al mundo a sus pies. Eso suena bien.

—Keiji —dice en voz baja—, tal vez es hora de que paguemos por una conexión a internet un poco más rápida.  
—Quizá —responde Keiji.  
—¡Al fin! —exclama Bokuto, evitando por poco caer de la silla.

Como las manos de Keiko ya no están en sus hombros, Tooru empieza a moverse, inquieto. Hajime se acerca a él.

—¿Qué te tiene así? —le pregunta.  
—¿Y si ya no estoy en la lista?  
—Ah, cállate —le dice Hajime, revolviéndole el cabello.

Ante la exclamación de Keiji, Bokuto se pone de pie, con la espalda recta, Tooru imita su movimiento y Hajime, en medio de ambos, sólo puede alzar una ceja.

—¿Es en serio, Tooru? —pregunta Keiko.  
—Completamente.

Keiji mira alternativamente a Bokuto, a Hajime y a la pantalla del computador. Repasa de nuevo la lista de jugadores del equipo nacional de voleibol y se detiene en los nombres de cada uno de ellos. Luego, como si siguiera sin creerlo, mira la foto al lado de cada nombre, cada uno de ellos vestido con el uniforme rojo y blanco del equipo.

Tooru es el tercero en la lista de armadores, sonríe en la foto y Hajime piensa en lo cerca que había estado de mostrar el signo "V" con las manos, de no ser por la mirada asesina de Hajime el día de la foto.

Luego, en la sección de los atacantes laterales, está Hajime, seguido de Bokuto. Aunque Hajime no sonríe como sus compañeros, si exhibe una expresión de seguridad y confianza que ha sido característica de él y que creyó perdida en algún momento.

Y mientras Keiko se ocupa de lanzar un gritito de alegría y abrazar a Tooru con fuerza, Keiji abre la boca, incapaz de decir algo. Es Bokuto el que adivina el curso de sus pensamientos.

—No sé cómo lo hicimos, pero nos lo guardamos por un buen tiempo —le cuenta, riendo—. De hecho, fue idea de Iwaizumi, que no les dijéramos nada hasta que nuestras fotos no estuviesen en la página web. Queríamos invitarlos a nuestro primer partido, pero yo no soy titular todavía, así que…  
—El entrenador dijo que si seguías jugando así, a final de año podrías hacerlo —le dice Tooru. Bokuto sonríe. Keiji vuelve la mirada a la pantalla, leyendo los nombres de los otros jugadores, luego llega al final de la lista y lee el nombre del entrenador.

—¿Ushijima?  
—El papá de Ushiwaka-chan —explica Tooru.  
—A Oikawa casi le dio un ataque cuando se enteró —cuenta Bokuto. Keiko suelta una carcajada.  
—Felicitaciones —les dice Keiji.  
—Akaashi-kun, ¿qué dices si les hacemos algo de cenar? —pregunta Keiko. Keiji asiente y juntos van a la cocina, Bokuto los sigue con la excusa de ayudar y aunque Keiko insiste que no, que esto es para ellos, al final desiste, incapaz de hacer algo frente a la excelente capacidad de convencimiento de Bokuto.

Hajime se sienta en el sofá, junto a Tooru. Ninguno de los dos habla, manteniendo una constante comunicación sin palabras, de la que Hanamaki se asustaba tanto.

En el roce de sus brazos Hajime siente la expectación de su compañero, la alegría y las ganas de pisar de nuevo una cancha de voleibol, no para jugar  _contra_  Hajime, sino para jugar  _con_ él. Hajime también se siente emocionado, tiene ganas de vestir el uniforme rojo con blanco, entrar a la cancha de nuevo, escuchar el ruido de la multitud, el sonido del balón cuando choca contra sus manos.

Quiere sentir de nuevo la palma de su mano ardiendo después de un remate, el dolor en sus rodillas cuando recibe, sus brazos enrojecidos, el sudor en su frente, el abrazo de sus compañeros después de una victoria. Quiere volver a ver el saque de Tooru y golpear uno lanzado por él, sorprender a su contrincante.

Ve de nuevo al pequeño de siete años, todo sucio y lleno de raspones, un viejo balón de vóley bajo el brazo. La emoción de mirar cada partido y la forma en que no se rendía aunque sus intentos no funcionaran.

Se ve a sí mismo, riéndose cuando el balón le pega en la cabeza a su compañero, cuando está a punto de llorar de frustración y cuando ríe de felicidad. Piensa en el orgullo y la dedicación y cómo llegó a amar el deporte al que se había metido sólo por querer saber qué demonios le veía Tooru a todo aquello

Y quiere que el mundo lo vea. Que los vea ahora mismo. A Hajime Iwaizumi y Tooru Oikawa, el dúo de armador y atacante, amigos de la infancia, compañeros de colegio, amantes de las aventuras y los retos.

Quiere que el mundo los vea, a Hajime y a Tooru, así como son ellos dos, grandes, increíbles, invencibles.

No puede esperar a su primer partido.

_Regla #6: Cuando todos los vean, serán los mejores._


End file.
